He belongs to Agent Romanoff
by KatyDW
Summary: Agent Hill spoke up again. "Like I said before, there are a few things you'd do best to learn while you're here and just not question. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton's partnership is one of them." A two part, but funny way of how recruits at SHIELD learn to simply not question Strike Team Delta
1. The claim

_Author's note: Part one of two series. Set on how to teach new recruits about how certain things and people are off limits. I decided to write these two after seeing two similarly titled fictions and not liking how they were written at all. Not that the other one was terrible as much as they displayed the Agents as being terribly flashy and that just doesn't seem like their style. This is written from Agent Hill's POV simply because I wanted an outside observer's._

_Original fic was written by PercyJacksonTheAwesome- u/2785132/PercyJacksonTheAwesome_

* * *

The eyes of the recruits were bright as they walked into the SHIELD lobby were bright and interested. They always were. They were the best of the best after all, being offered a chance to work for an exclusive agency that only takes the top of the top. An agency famous for the world's Superhero team, The Avengers.

It was a relatively small group, filled with both male and female recruits, all a little over twenty. There were whispers that Agent Hill heard as she began to walk the group down the halls. She was used to it by now.

"Morning, Hill." The agent nodded lightly as a slightly less than famous archer pushed by, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Who was that?"

"I don't think I've seen him."

"He's gotta level six clearance badge,"

"Wait, wasn't he part of the Avengers?"

The whispers went through the group and the sandy haired agent glanced over his shoulder, his curiosity masked by his sunglasses before he kept going.

Agent Hill ignored most of the titters as she brought them into the observation room, giving a spiel about the intensity of training. "Of course, you will be tested, this is the training room below us, where all agents of every level train. If you're lucky, you'll catch a glimpse of the best of the best. You'd do well to stay out of their way and try to learn from them."

She glanced over her shoulder as she saw a familiar flash of red hair walking into the middle, followed by the same archer. She sighed as the titters broke out again. He handed a coffee to the redhead. He jabbed his thumb up to the observation deck before walking towards where his bow was. The redhead rolled her eyes obviously and walked towards the end of the range, under the deck or to train at the rings, it was unclear. Perhaps she was just over the show, she'd probably seen it more than once. Everyone knew Clint liked to keep himself, just as much as his partner, but he had been a circus performer once. And he still liked to perform.

He began to shoot, glancing up at the deck without his sunglasses and electing to smirk in the direction of the deck and Hill already wanted to rub her temples at the migraines of soft sighs and smiles, despite the attempts from agents to remain professional.

"Recruits." Agent Hill said with a sigh and it was quiet. "As charming as Agent Barton, also known as Hawkeye-" here she had to wait for the titters to die down again. "-is, Please know that he already has a _partner_." She put emphasis on the word partner. Everyone in SHIELD knew it was more, even if the agents themselves didn't.

No one mentioned it, but everyone knew the obvious. She heard a few sighs as she began to lead them out of the deck and onto the floor. "Well its not like that means anything, they swap partners yearly, it's part of procedure." Hill hears the voice of someone who read the manuel too well.

She stopped, a hand up. "I'll say this once and only once. He belongs to Agent Romanoff. If you wish to survive here, there are certain things you simply do not mention."

Speak of the devil and he appears is how the saying goes and Barton is beside Hill in an instant after she finishes her statement. "The range is all yours, Hill." He said with a grin, walking towards a redhead that was watching. She knew that Clint's hearing wasn't as amazing as his eyesight, but sometimes Hill wondered if Natasha's made up for it. Especially when she saw the redhead's bright green eyes narrow as she watched two female recruits watch Clint as he walked back towards her. He didn't even seem to notice as he began fiddling with his arrows, seeming to be working on those.

Hill almost wants to laugh as she stalks forward, dangerous as a predator, but still seeming to look at ease. "Does anyone want to try sparring with me?" She offers politely, almost sounding bored as she looks directly at the two female agents who had been discussing her partner's backside. One deflates, looking down. The other sticks her chin up defiantly, thinking that there's no way another agent would harm a fellow recruit, that she was safe. She might have been if it had been any other agent but Romanoff. Hill wished she could explain just how possessive the former Russian is about things she felt like were hers. How her possessiveness extended doubly so for her partner.

"Yeah, I'd try it." She said and Hill wanted to shake her head. Clint looked up for a second from his spot, tilting his head curiously and then shrugged, looking back down at his arrows.

As the sparring match began it, Hill was already radioing down for medical. "Now we're going to walk towards medical with Recruit Martin, which some of you will probably see more than your own apartment." She said in a firm voice as she passed by Natasha who was toweling her face off.

She could hear the archer talking to the assassin as they passed, "What just happened?" he asked curiously, and she shrugged, blank faced and he started laughing and Hill couldn't help but shake her head this time. As soon as the group was clear of Strike Team Delta, Hill spoke up again. "Like I said before, there are a few things you'd do best to learn while you're here and just not question. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton's partnership is one of them."


	2. The Challenge

_Author's Note: Part two, but I'm not sure how pleased I am with this part. I'm probably going to write a separate "She belongs to Agent Barton" and let this just be the part two of He belongs to Agent Romanoff. Obviously I don't own any of these characters_

* * *

"He may belong to her, but no one said anything about her belonging to him." One of the guys pointed out with a smug look as the recruit training group broke for lunch in the cafeteria. They had watched the agent that dared to challenge Agent Romanoff be escorted to the medical bay where she nursed her dislocated shoulder with the knowledge that it could have been a lot worse.

"You seriously would want to have someone who can do that in five seconds in bed with you?" Another scoffed as he shoveled in. They quieted as their guide for the day, Agent Hill, passed by, walking towards a table of senior agents with her tray.

"I hope you aren't speaking about Agent Romanoff." She said, pausing before continuing. "If Agent Barton belongs to her, then she belongs to Agent Barton. He might not be quite as aggressive, but I can assure you, that he isn't afraid to defend his partner." They all looked at her with feigned innocence and she shook her head as she walked away.

"Yeah, I bet she's one hell of a fuck." The other replied as though the conversation was never interrupted, with the air of someone who had too much confidence, someone that had never been told no, someone who when asked to join SHIELD took that as a right to keep going that way.

Despite all that, he jumped when there was a hand put on his shoulder. The hand was calloused and had a wrist guard that cut into the recruit's shoulder. "Oh she is." The voice belonging to the hand said with a smirk clear in it. "But you'll never know that."

The young recruit stood and spun, surprised at how with Agent Barton standing a good four inches shorter than him, the smile on his face still made him step back instinctively. The archer grinned, stepping back and holding his hands out. "I give you ten seconds before you start crying." He said before turning and hurrying to catch up with someone who passed. Other young agents began to titter as it was clear by the man's lack of SHIELD uniform he was special, but also by the glowing circle in his chest, he was famous.

But the recruit didn't let that deter him as they were all taken back to the training rooms for evaluation. If anything he had more of a reason to go through with it. Who the hell did this guy think he was? It was practically stone age to own a woman. Hell, he was saving her from this prick. As Agents Romanoff and Barton stood by, whispering to each other, he almost lost his nerve. That is until Barton met his eye and smirked.

"Agent Romanoff will be leading you through some simple sparring moves while Agent Barton watches with me and we pinpoint your weaknesses." Agent Hill explained as she waited for them to line up. "She's not going to be going too hard on you, but please feel free to fight as hard as possible." Agent Romanoff nodded politely, but looked bored as she inspected her nails.

"Why doesn't Agent Barton spar with the men? Can he not fight?" The recruit piped up, meeting Barton's gaze again. Agent Hill paused in surprise. No one questioned her.

"Agent Barton's eyesight is perfect, beyond that-" She began to explain why he watched but Clint stepped forward.

He pulled off his bow and handed it to Natasha who paused, tilting her head as she looked at him, nothing said, communicating without words. Her green eyes flickered back to the recruit and she pursed her lips slightly and then walked to stand next to Agent Hill.

As the recruit broke from the line and stepped into the ring, he did a few stretches. He grinned, he'd been perfect at hand to hand. Highest in his class. What would a sharpshooter know about that? Clint looked loose and open as he stood there, almost slouching. The recruit smirked, this would be too easy, just had to get him mad and let him make a mistake.

"Once she sees me kick your ass, she'll change her mind about being yours." He sneered softly, jabbing forward and Clint raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, dodging almost lazily.

The recruit frowned, trying again only this time with his foot and to take Barton's out. The agent lunged and suddenly found himself on his back, his temper flaring as he jumped to his feet. He went at Barton a little harder, finding himself getting more and more frustrated as he couldn't land a hit.

It didn't help that the training room had fallen oddly silent. He kept fighting, sweating now while the marksman still didn't retaliate really, just acted defensively. It was quiet enough that he heard Agent Romanoff speak finally.

"Clint, that's enough." she said with the air of a mother annoyed with a child. Barton sighed, frowning as though he was being denied a treat. The recruit was automatically more defensive, but suddenly Barton shifted from lazy to predatory. He felt a slight wave of fear run through him as the match shifted.

And then he was on the ground, Barton's breath in his ear. "Say uncle." He teased before releasing him and standing up. He walked back over to Agent Romanoff and she rolled her eyes and he leaned forward, whispering in her ear. Her face didn't change, but it was clear in her eyes that she didn't like what she was hearing. Clint turned and was smirking, but then caught her look and suddenly looked sympathetic for the agent he just felled.

She stepped forward, and as the recruit began to stand, he was tempted to run. Barton grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, which it was clear that she was allowing him to pull her back.

Green eyes went across the recruits as his hand lingered on her arm and she suddenly leaned against him. Barton was surprised, but smiled, looking as the next recruit stepped forward to begin sparring with another since it seemed Romanoff shouldn't move. She was making it clear her choice and who she belonged to. The rest of the recruits stared, but Agent Hill simply cleared her throat and the room started moving again.

The recruit that was still nursing the wounds to his pride stood in the back, cheeks red. As the group finished up, he went to follow, but found himself face to face with Agent Romanoff. He balked and she smiled, one that could seduce plenty of it wasn't for the fact her eyes looked so hard. "If you ever speak of me in such a manner again, my partner won't be the one you're playing with."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded and then walked off, followed by smirking Agent Barton.


End file.
